Oh, Plagg
by wonderbugs
Summary: "Well, don't blame me if that loud stomach of yours decides to do a mating call. My cheese ain't single nor will it mingle with bug stomach." - A collection of short stories that makes everyone go "Oh, Plagg."
1. Chapter 1

When Tikki and Plagg moved to Paris after sensing that it would soon be under threat, they did what they had been doing for thousands of years – separate to find their chosen ones, and, until their charges revealed their identities to one another, or if they never do, meet up every full moon a quarter after midnight for important updates, if any.

It was the second time they met each other since arriving in Paris. They had chosen the highest point of the city to meet – the top of the Eiffel Tower. Tikki had arrived first, and she waited patiently for Plagg, hoping Marinette was still sound asleep and wouldn't notice that Tikki was missing.

Once Plagg finally arrived, Tikki swore she smelled him before she saw him. She covered her nose with her hand, scowling at an approaching Plagg. "Did you really have to bring your cheese along _again_?"

Plagg stared innocently at the cheese in his paws. "But it makes me happy. I thought you understood. Don't tell me you _still_ didn't bring a cookie with you."

"I ate it before I left," Tikki said, crossing her arms at Plagg.

"Well," said Plagg, taking a seat next to Tikki and nibbling on the edge of the half eaten Camembert, "don't blame me if that loud stomach of yours decides to do a mating call. My cheese ain't single nor will it mingle with bug stomach."

Tikki rolled her eyes at the cat. How she managed to stick by his side for thousands of years, she could never understand. She tried her best not to cover her nose as Plagg eats, but when the smell finally made her eyes water and her throat burn, she exclaimed, "How can you stand the smell?"

"You mean Chat Noir's armpits when he keeps me inside his shirt all day? I just think happy thoughts," Plagg said casually. "And I breathe through his arm holes."

"What?!" yelled Tikki, shocked, annoyed and amused all at once. "You think Chat Noir smells worse than Camembert? And I wasn't talking about Chat Noir! I was talking about – oh, never mind."

Plagg devoured the remaining of his cheese as Tikki looked on with an endearing smile. She was also smiling because she was glad the cheese and its smell were finally gone.

As Plagg licked his paws clean, Tikki remarked, "I hope I get to meet Chat Noir soon."

"Me too!" said Plagg enthusiastically. He looked at Tikki, who immediately became infected with Plagg's abrupt excitement. She loved it when the past Ladybugs and Chat Noirs shared their identities with each other. They always ended up working much better together after getting to know one another behind the masks. Well, other than a few exceptions, which she hoped wouldn't happen to Marinette and this Chat Noir.

Plus, she got to see Plagg more often, and not just once every full moon on lonely and cold nights like this.

But Tikki's excitement was short-lived, because soon, Plagg then said, "Once you've met him, then you'll finally know how much worse he smells than Camembert!"

Tikki stared at Plagg, now entirely annoyed. "Oh, Plagg."


	2. Chapter 2

Adrien sighed. He was leaning against his window, staring at the bright moon that hung above.

"If you sigh one more time, I'm gonna stuff my cheese down your throat!" Plagg complained from across the room.

Adrien chuckled and turned to look at his kwami. He leaned against his window and slid down slowly, a dreamy look etched upon his face. "I can't help it, Plagg. I just can't stop thinking about Ladybug."

Plagg shook his head, whiskers moving from side to side. "And I can't stop thinking about Camembert, but you don't hear me sighing about it."

"Well that's because unlike me, _you_ get to hold it all the time," Adrien pouted, holding his hands together and bringing them to his heart.

"Most of the time," corrected Plagg with an eye roll.

"Most of the time," repeated Adrien in the same pouty tone, his gesture still poised. He laughed a moment later and went to his bed, where Plagg was sitting on his pillow. Adrien laid down on his bed with his elbows propping himself up. He put his hands on his face and watched gleefully as Plagg gave him an uncomfortable look over their proximity.

"Do kwamis fall in love?"

Plagg blinked at Adrien's question. For a moment, Plagg wanted very much to respond with another sarcastic comment, or a punderful joke. But it was late and he was still tired from the fight earlier that day. With a sigh, Plagg decided to opt for a serious answer. He shifted on the pillow, making himself more comfortable. "Do you remember when I told you about past Chat Noirs and Ladybugs? And how there were other kwamis besides us, but we haven't seen them for hundreds of years already?"

Adrien nodded diligently and said nothing. He knew better than to interrupt or make a joke once Plagg begins talking seriously. "Well then, here's the answer to your question – every time there's a Ladybug, there's a Chat Noir, in the same city, fighting the same villain, working as a team, never with any other miraculous yielding superhero. And it has been that way for thousands of years."

"You two stick together," Adrien observed quietly, marvelling at this newfound information about Plagg.

The tiny black kwami beamed. "Yes," he said. After a moment, Plagg added, "I love her."

Adrien smiled, but couldn't help it when it soon twisted into a grin. "More than camembert?"

Plagg brought his paw to his chin and pretended to consider as Adrien rolled his eyes with another smile. "Just _slightly_ a little more than camembert," Plagg said finally.

Adrien sighed again, the dreamy look he had earlier returning to his face, but now directed entirely at his kwami, who immediately regretted everything that led to this point.

"Oh, Plagg..."


	3. Chapter 3

_Dear friends, this is the last chapter in the series. Thank you for the support! It really meant a lot :)_

 _Hope you enjoy the last chapter of Oh, Plagg!_

 _Love,_

 _WB_

 **A/N: This is a post-reveal fic.**

* * *

Adrien had snuck into Marinette's room in the middle of the night as Chat Noir for one reason and one reason only (sort of) – food (and Marinette). He had a long and tiring day, they both did, and Adrien was craving for something to satisfy his sweet tooth.

Unfortunately, the bakery was closed at this hour of the night. Fortunately, Marinette was still awake.

After successfully convincing her of their starvation, Adrien and Plagg sneaked in and gobbled down one or two, or twenty cookies and pastries. When the two of them were done, they were too tired to transform and head back home, so they decided to crash in Marinette's room.

So now, here they were, with Adrien lying on his side, wrapped in a bright pink blanket like a burrito. He insisted on taking the floor because it was far too awkward for him to sleep on Marinette's bed with her. Don't get him wrong, he loves the girl, very much so. But, it felt too soon to _share a bed_.

Marinette had curled up on her side near the edge of her bed. Her hand was hanging off the edge, fingers interlocking with Adrien's. Both of them snored. Not cutely.

Plagg and Tikki were still awake, finishing up their food by the table. Tikki gave a tiny yawn and stretched her little arms up above her head once she finished her food. She blinked at Plagg, who was already dozing off, his face flat on a cookie. Tikki giggled at him and gave a nudge on his shoulder. It took a while, but finally, he woke up and stared at her in a daze.

"I feel like I'm drunk," he said sleepily.

"You're silly," Tikki laughed. "You've never been drunk."

"I've been drunk on sweet things."

"Sweet things… like me?"

Plagg shot an endearingly annoyed look at a laughing Tikki. "Dream on, bug. Come on, let's go to sleep."

He grabbed Tikki's hand tenderly and floated towards the two sleeping humans. Instead of landing on Marinette's soft, warm bed, Plagg led Tikki to Adrien's head.

"Plagg, you really are drunk. The bed is up there."

"No," Plagg said. He sat down on Adrien's head and patted the blond locks. "This is the bed."

Tikki huffed at him and pulled her hand away, refusing to sit on Adrien's head. She was too tired for this nonsense.

"I'm serious. Here, feel it. Then you'll know."

Plagg grabbed Tikki's hand again and placed it on Adrien's head. Almost immediately, Tikki's eyes widened and her jaw dropped. She placed both hands on his head to feel his locks of hair.

"It's so soft!" she almost yelled. And it was, truly. It was the softest, fluffiest, most beautiful golden pillow cloud.

"I told you. This is the softest and warmest bed ever. Trust me."

"But we can't just sleep on Adrien's head."

"Why not?"

"It's someone's _head_!"

"So?"

Tikki gave Plagg a frown, to which he sighed. "Fine," he sighed. He crawled towards Adrien's ear and whispered, "Adrien? Can Tikki and I sleep on your head?"

Adrien gave a confused mumble, but reached up and patted Plagg, squishing the kwami's head against his own repeatedly in sluggish motions. Plagg smiled and Tikki covered her mouth to keep from laughing loudly.

"There, he said it's alright. Now come on. I'm really tired."

Tikki was tired too. She decided to go along with it. After all, Adrien's hair was _really_ soft. The two of them settled down on Adrien's head, laying close to each other.

A few moments passed, and Tikki heard the sound of purring. She slowly opened one eye to see Plagg purring against Adrien's hair, a contented smile on his face. She chuckled to herself.

Tikki always knew that deep down all his layers of puns and cheese, Plagg had a big squishy heart. And that squishy heart loves his human a lot.

Tikki also loved that big squishy heart.

She smiled in contentment too, with the sound of purring and soft snoring in the background as her odd lullaby. "Oh, Plagg," she sighed as she drifted off to the land of dreams.


End file.
